el primer festival de inuyasha
by pandorayoukai
Summary: se imaginan a inuyasha en un festival ademas les tengo una sorpresa si leen mi historia lo entenderan por cierto alguien sabe como se llama la mama de kagome si alguien lo sabe serian tan amables de mandarme un aviso o el nombre si no es mucha molestia. b


_**El primer festival de inuyasha **_

**_Por Pandora youkai _**

_Como ya era costumbre durante los 3 últimos años kagome e inuyasha se estaban peleando _

_pero ¿porque?_

_Ya te lo dije es un favor que mi madre me pidió _

_y yo que tengo que ver en eso _

_por favor inuyasha ven no le hagas ese desplante a mi madre._

_No quiero ya sabes que en tu época me siento como si fuera un bicho raro_

_¿le romperás el corazón a mi madre?_

_¡few…! Esta bien… pero si no me gusta no me quedare _

_Bien, Vámonos _

_Sin ellos haberse percatado, su breve pelea había sido observada por tres figuras que se escondían tras la raíz alta de un cedro _

_esta duró menos de lo que esperábamos no lo cree así, su excelencia_

_si tienes razón, pero era mejor que viniésemos. _

_Si, miroku tiene razón al tonto de inuyasha se le pudo haber salido lo bestia._

_Pero gracias a kami no fue así ven shippo vamos con kaede baba, ¿no viene con nosotros excelencia?_

_¡mmm…! Si_

_Los amigos del hanyou y la miko se alejaban por la vereda que conducía a la aldea mientras que los dos jóvenes llegaban al pozo_

_¿de veras tengo que ir?_

_No empieces, mira que ya llegamos _

_¡ah! Pero que conste que lo hago por tu madre _

_Si… si… ya Vámonos _

_Así los dos adolescentes cruzaron aquella puerta secreta que conectaba al sengoku con la era actual; al llegar pudieron observar que arriba del pozo se encontraba Sota el hermano menor de kagome._

_¿Qué haces ahí sota?_

_¡mamá mi hermanA y el de las orejas de perro ya llegaron! _

_Inuyasha tomo a kagome y de un salto salio del pozo al depositarla en el suelo se acerco a sota y… ¡¡¡¡¡waaaack!_

_no me digas oreja de perro _

_¡mamá inuyasha me pego!_

_¡oye… no…!_

_Te lo tienes merecido, espero que aprendas a no pegarle a mi hermano._

_¿Tu también? _

_Inuyasha se iba a regresar al pozo cuando la mama de kagome le detuvo._

_no, no te vallas, por que no te quedas he preparado un platillo delicioso que se que te gustara_

_¡bueno… pues…! _

_Ay inuyasha ven no le harás el fuchi a la comida de mi mamá_

_No, claro que no _

_Así kagome tomo la mano de inuyasha y los tres salieron del lugar, al llegar a la casa inuyasha noto algo diferente, el templo estaba exquisitamente adornado y a lo lejos podía ver a muchos monjes y sacerdotisas hablando con el abuelo de kagome._

_esta noche se celebrara un festival por eso están esta personalidades sagradas aquí _

_La mamá de kagome le dijo eso como suponiendo la curiosidad de inuyasha, ellos entraron a la casa y al hacerlo un delicioso aroma invadió los sentidos de inu, kagome subió las escaleras diciendo que se daría un baño; y ahí en la puerta un confundido inuyasha quedo solitario, aunque no era la primera vez que iba a comer a casa de kagome esa vez era diferente, ya que siempre era él quien se invitaba pero esa vez la madre de kagome había solicitado su presencia eso lo llenaba de curiosidad la energía sobrenatural llenaba el ambiente aquellas personas no eran seres humanos cualquiera, se disponía a averiguar cuando la dulce voz de la madre de kagome le hizo desistir _

_¿Por qué te has quedado aquí sigue por favor ven conmigo a la cocina te prepare un delicioso refrigerio_

_Si, muchas gracias._

_Inuyasha siguió a la mujer hasta la pequeña habitación donde el exquisito aroma se intensificaba esta le acerco un pequeño banco donde el hanyou se sentó frente al desayunador, segundos después frente a él fueron puestos dos platos de comida una de ellas era un recipiente con pequeñas bolitas de color marrón que tenían sobre si un palito de madera, el otro era un plato de soya fermentada después ella coloco un vaso de cristal transparente que fue llenado luego por un liquido de color rojo el cual según el olfato de inuyasha era de fresa, _

_bien come, anda te aseguro que te gustara_

_Inuyasha siguió el consejo de la dulce dama que frente a el, sonreía._

_Fue la primera vez que inuyasha envidiaba a kagome y a sota._

"_eres muy afortunada kagome, ¡ahh…! Si mi madre estuviera conmigo seguro que seria inmensamente feliz"_

_Los pensamientos del joven se veían reflejados en la manera en la que observaba a la señora hacer el delicioso almuerzo, mientras se llevaba a la boca una bolita de pulpo la cual era deliciosa según su paladar en un cerrar y abrir de ojos las bolitas desaparecieron, luego una fresca y revitalizada kagome llego a la cocina _

_es tu turno,_

_¡mmm…! _

_Te digo que es tu turno _

_¿de que me hablas?_

_De que te vayas a dar un baño de eso hablo _

_¡no lo haré!_

_¡INUYASHA! _

_La voz de kagome tomo el típico tono de que se acercaba uno de esos ¡abajo! Pero entonces la madre de ella intervino _

_hija no te ofusques, _

_pero mamá no lo estas viendo esta asqueroso, el haori esta hecho un asco…_

_pero si yo se que estoy sucio y que mi ropa también pero de nada me servirá que me bañe por que no tengo otra ropa para ponerme _

_Entonces la señora sonrió y salio de la cocina rápidamente fue a su recamara bajo los curiosos ojos de kagome e inuyasha, al salir llevaba consigo unas ropas de color rojo muy parecidas a las de inuyasha._

_¿y eso mamá que es?_

_Son las ropas preferidas de tu padre las usaba para los festivales de verano, ten inuyasha puedes usarlas para esta noche _

_¡pero… será correcto… no mejor no estas son las ropas de su esposo no puedo ponérmelas! _

_No te preocupes a hiroki no le hubiera molestado._

_Inuyasha tomo las ropas aun con un poco de vergüenza en su rostro; entonces la joven mujer se dirigió al baño diciéndole a inuyasha _

_puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de sota, deja tus ropas en la cesta y las lavare, pronto el baño estará listo para ti _

_Inuyasha se comenzó a sentir como en su casa así que cuando la señora le aviso este fue a la recamara de sota y se desvistió dejando su "asqueroso traje" en la cesta junto a la puerta en al cama había encontrado una toalla amarilla así que la tomo y en el trayecto hacia el baño escucho la voz de la amable señora _

_kagome hija tu yukata ya esta lista solo falta que la planches _

_gracias mamá, lo haré ahora mismo _

_Al escucharla la melancolía fue creciendo dentro del corazón de inuyasha, después del baño y ponerse aquellas ropas que habían sido especialmente cuidadas bajo a la sala para encontrar a una preciosa kagome vistiendo una delicada yukata blanca con delicadas flores de crisantemos bordadas, y al percatarse de la presencia de la madre de kagome pudo contemplar algo que lo dejo atónito la yukata de la señora era una replica exacta del traje que su madre usaba, en ese momento muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente del joven._

_Continuara…._

_(n/a) como están como pueden ver me estoy poniendo cada vez al día pero aun me falta mucho por hacer esta historia se me ocurrió al ver una de mis pieles de winamp donde inuyasha y kagome se encuentran contemplando los fuegos artificiales de un festival espero que les guste prometo que pronto actualizare a prof. Sesshoumaru, y los demas que he dejado inconcluso pero ya saben donde dejar sus opiniones_

_Me despido adiós… _


End file.
